


Lady Stark's Shield

by RedMandaPanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Captain America (Movies), Game of Thrones (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/pseuds/RedMandaPanda
Summary: When the Avengers fail to stop Ultron, Wanda uses her powers to save as many as she can by sending them to thousands of different dimensions.  Steve Rogers must once against adapt to a strange world.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sansa Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	Lady Stark's Shield

For the second time in his life, Steve Rogers awoke to a world that seemed entirely wrong and a pounding heart. He jumped to his feet, muscles tensed, looking for the fight but he was standing alone in thick woods under a dark sky. He strains his ears, but no sound stands out beyond the sound of snow falling around him.

He taps his earpiece as he retrieves his shield, “Stark? Tasha? Barton, Thor? Does anyone copy? Tony? Tash? Anyone? Maximoff?"

Steve felt his stomach drop suddenly as he remembered the sensation of the city falling and Wanda's voice before the darkness overtook him, 'I'm sorry Captain.'

He stumbled forwards, blind to the world around him as he struggled to figure out where he was and what to do next. Questions raced through his head until the sounds of dogs barking cut through his panic. He took a deep breath to center himself and followed the sounds of dogs, hoping they would lead to people and answers.

“-see what part Ramsay cuts off you next.”

He didn’t expect to find four armed and armored men surrounding a trembling girl hiding in a fallen tree, a fifth man falling beside her. She cried out as one man wrenched her to her feet. “Let her go!” Steve charged into the clearing, steeling himself for the fight he knew would come.

The man holding the girl’s arm jerked her before glaring at Steve, “Lady Bolton is to be returned to her husband, Lord Ramsay!”

His boots crunch through the crisp snow as he approaches the strange group, “Doesn’t seem like she wants to go with you.”

The men draw their swords, and Steve ignores the confusion at seeing men with swords as they edge away from each other, hoping to surround him.

“You want her, you'll have to go through me.”

His opponents exchanged confused glances before their leader speaks again, “We already have her?”

“Then I guess I'll have to go through you.” He threw his shield at one man before launching himself at another, kicking him in the chest once, sending him flying with a bone crunching sound. He catches his shield, blocking a blow from a third man with it. The fourth man charges, hoping to catch Steve off balance but he uses his momentum to send him flying. He dodges another blow from the only man still standing and grabs his wrist, squeezing until he feels bones snap and he’s able to rip the sword from his grip. Steve slammed the shield into the man’s helmet releasing him as he crumbled.

Steve looks around, finding two of the men dead and the other two still. He turns back to the girl and finds the fifth man now standing between them, holding a sword in a weak grip, trembling. Steve put his shield onto his back harness, raising his hands to show he means no harm. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Who are you, ser?” Her voice trembles but she lifts her chin, peering at Steve from over the other man’s shoulder.

“I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Are you one of Stannis’s men?”

“Stannis?” He shakes his head, “I don’t know who that is ma’am.”

“Who do you serve, ser?”

“Serve? Ma'am, I'm going to be honest, I'm a little lost.”

The man stares at Steve, trembling in a way that seems to be more than the cold. “It’s a trick. Ramsay… Ramsay let me escape once, before it really started, we have to go!” He tightens his grip on the sword, pointing the blade at Steve.

“Whoa!” Steve steps back, “If you’re in trouble I can help you.”

“Why would you want to help us?” The girl’s tone is sharp, eyeing him for the first time with true suspicion.

Steve couldn’t help but straighten as he responded, catching her eyes and holding her gaze, “I believe it’s my responsibility to help people that need help. Those men, they wanted to take you somewhere you didn’t want to go? Will there be more? I can protect you.”

“I would have no way to repay you.”

“What I said about being lost? I mean it truly, ma’am, I’m lost. I can help you, and you can help me by answering my questions. I have nowhere to go.”

The trembling man shakes his head, backing away, “Ramsay sent him after us, he must have, we have to go Sansa!”

The girl, Sansa he thought, watched him warily as she pulled her companion away from him. Neither looked away as they bent their heads together, “If Ramsay sent him, why not tell us he is loyal to my family? Or loyal to Stannis? Why dress so strangely?” He can’t help but look down at his uniform, brushing off some of the dust.

“I-- I don’t know but how can we trust him?”

“You saw him fight, if he meant us harm do you think you could stop him?” Her voice is soft but her eyes weigh on him. The man shakes his head in response and lowers the sword. They’re still weary as they approach him. She raises her chin and sets her jaw before addressing him, “I am Lady Sansa, of House Stark. My brother is Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. If you help us get to Castle Black, to my brother, I will help you how I can.”

Steve can’t help but feel like her name is a sign that he isn’t here by coincidence, and he offers his hand, “I will do everything in my power to get you there safely. You have my word.” She hesitates so long he wonders if he should drop his hand but then her cold hand takes his and their deal is sealed. He just hopes following this Stark will end better than the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help borrowing Valkyrie from Thor Ragnarok, it just fit a little too perfectly.


End file.
